The Unadulterated Bliss of a Malfoy
by youxcan'txstop
Summary: Draco finally completes his revenge against Hermione Granger for killing his father. It's strange to think about how one little mudblood has made him feel so inexplicably happy. He really does love her for doing that for him. Dark-fic One-shot


Okay, sooo I've been on a major Fairy Tail kick, but I just needed to write something dark and conveluted (plus I remembered reading a prompt challenge for a dark dramione fic where Draco kills Herm -pretty sure it was at the end of everythursday's fic Parade of the Sun...hands down the BEST D/H fic ever written..ever- and it was the first thing that came to mind so enjoy :D)

* * *

><p>Draco pulled the once beautiful glossy strands into his hands, marveling at how straight they'd gotten, if a little tangled. "You know Granger" he said letting his bright excited grin bloom on his face for the seventh time today "I think we should have done this sooner, your hair looks marvelously beautiful tonight"<p>

There was a far off burst of magical energy, wild and frantic.

His veins were singing, his entire being was in rapture at what he'd done, at the completion of his latest life's goal. He lifted his hand to slide along the side of her pale neck, fingers stopping to trace the ghostly looking freckles that made their home there. He felt himself start to laugh a little "I can't even call you mudblood seriously anymore" he whispered ghosting his lips along her speckled neck, his tounge finding a small tear of the skin that was gushing a bit of blood. He let the still warm coppery taste fill his mouth, reveling at the sensation.

The sense of urgency that had been so prominent a mere few minutes ago was now fading into a dull thrum at the back of his mind. There was no need to rush anymore. He'd gotten his long awaited revenge.

For now he could just enjoy his accomplishment.

A small sort of moan bubbled up from his throat and he forced himself up "Granger I don't know how you're doing it" he mumbled pushing her hair out of her face and running a thumb along her bottom lip "I mean, even though you killed my father I don't think there's anyone I've loved quite as much as I love you right now" he said feeling another bust of happiness at the admission. Not that she'd ever hear him say that.

It was all worth it. He was sure. The years spent planning her death after she'd murdered his father in cold blood. The months it took just for her to allow herself to be around him without her imbecile friends, all the times he'd spent faking himself and his intentions just to garner a little trust from her. The shagging had been an unexpected but rather enjoyable deviation from his original plan. It certainly helped get her away from her friends long enough for him to complete his true goal. And he couldn't be any more pleased with himself.

He heard the pounding of feet on the corridor floor. The pressure of magic was starting to swell into a desperate frenzy. They'd be there soon.

Draco felt a lazy contentment buzz through his bones. He took her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers dragging her lifeless body up a bit so he could straddle her properly. The way she liked. He let a satisfied sigh out, dropping his wand and enveloping her in his arms "You know Granger, I really do owe you one" he said pressing his forehead to hers "You've really made me the happiest that I've ever been" he whispered feeling the wall behind him blow apart by a massive release of magic

There was a straggled cry of 'Hermione!' and 'Get off of her!' before he felt the skin of his back begin to scorch and splinter in pain

Draco knew they would kill him, immediately, for this. For killing their-no-**_his _**Granger. But he didn't care, not when he felt this _good_ about finally killing her. "As sick as this sounds I really hope I get to kill you again in the next life Granger" he said closing his eyes and pressing her body closer to him as Potter's and Weasely's magic began to eat away at him "Who knows, maybe then the tables will be switched"

* * *

><p>Ehh, my next goal. To start updating consistently...I'll let you guys know how that one goes ._.<p> 


End file.
